Agente en Cubierta
by Santita
Summary: Puede que esté hablando de otra cosa. Sin embargo, me daré el lujo de cometer faltas en mis responsabilidades, hacer cosas que yo nunca haría ni en mis propias pesadillas. Incluso dejare de ser virgen ya que ese tema se ha estado hablando por un buen tiempo ¿Verdad? Solo esperen y descubrirán el real significado de mis palabras. —Real Summary—
1. Chapter 1

**[Introducir aquí título de la entrada del blog]**

Bien, comenzaremos por el inicio: Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, soy un estudiante universitario que va por el último año de carrera en _**Ingeniería en Computación**_ , una buena carrera a mi parecer. Estudio en la prestigiosa _Universidad Shikon No tama_ de Tokio, Japón.

A decir verdad, mi vida siempre ha sido la misma rutina de los últimos 18 años que he estado viviendo aquí, desde que mi padre murió por un infarto masivo hace unos 10 años atrás, cuando apenas era tan solo un niño, mientras que mi madre murió agonizando de una enfermedad que le arrebató la vida apenas 5 años atrás, también tan solo siendo un niño inocente e indefenso que no sabía nada acerca de la vida y del mundo cruel que le esperaba allá afuera.

Y como dije antes, mi vida y forma de ser han sido las mismas desde que tengo uso de razón; Levantarme temprano en las mañanas, bañarme, desayunar una rica comida hecha por mí y por cierto, soy muy bueno cocinado. Viviendo solo en un departamento rentado, debí aprender algo por mí mismo ¿No? Bueno, prosigamos; No obstante, he tenido que aprender varias cosas sin necesidad de un maestro o instructor, algo que hacen las mujeres muy diariamente y que los hombres posteriormente no deberían hacer; Como aprender a lavar ropa a mano, cocinar -algo que cabe destacar- limpiar. Es decir, barnizar el suelo con detergente de lavanda, un trapo y escoba hacen magia, fregar platos sucios, ordenar, entre muchas otras cosas.

No tengo queja sobre ello, sin embargo. Hace unos cuantos días he sentido la sensación de que alguien o algo me estuviera observando desde lejos, parece descabellado, pero era todo lo que pudiera explicar, he incluso me siento un poco intimidado, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Si algunos malhechores intentaran atacarme, terminarían con el rabo entre las piernas y llorando por su madre.

No recuerdo habérselos contado, pero soy muy bueno si se trata de un reto o alguna pelea callejera; Esa es la ventaja si te crías en las salvajes calles Inglaterra sí, soy un extranjero. Pero no tocaremos ese tema por ahora.

Al haberme criado sin padres respectivamente, en las calles habitaban muchas personas que sabían el arte de pelear sucio y armado, en ese tiempo. Uno debía conseguir refugio a su manera, no importaba como, cada pelea que me entrometía terminaba casi siempre con sangre, yo salía ileso, los únicos que salían heridos eran los que se metían conmigo o me hacían enfadar. A decir verdad, yo soy una persona particularmente tranquila y sin límite de prejuicios, a pesar de mi apariencia exótica he imponente -que me han dicho algunos- casi nunca me enojo, tengo una paciencia que podría ser del tamaño del universo entero, no me gustan los conflictos y me considero una persona con un muy buen sentido de la justicia.

También hay otro dato que destacar; Mi nombre, no parece algo adecuado, pero vale la pena. Mi nombre no es algo fuera de lo común, pero siendo de Inglaterra y teniendo un nombre japonés te preguntaras ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso tiene una historia de por medio, mi madre era de origen inglesa y mi padre de ascendencia japonesa, ellos dos decidieron ponerme ese nombre de acuerdo a una leyenda que me contaban cuando era más pequeño.

 _Se dice que, en Japón, en plena_ _ **era Feudal**_ _, los espíritus y los monstruos cansados de ser rechazados por la sociedad y de mantenerse ocultos decidieron liberarse y estar en la superficie de la tierra sin esconderse, por lo que vagaban en todas las direcciones causando destrucción y terror a su paso._ _ **Estos seres eran tan poderosos que solo un grupo de bestias sagradas podían detenerlos**_ _, mismas que fungían como los guardianes de los cuatro puntos cardinales:_ _ **"El Ave de Fuego"**_ _perteneciente al norte, del sur era_ _ **"El Zorro Blanco"**_ _,_ _ **"El Dragón"**_ _representaba al este y finalmente_ _ **"El Perro Sagrado"**_ _quién se encargaba de custodiar el oeste._

 _Los guardianes lucharon contra los espíritus y monstruos, sin embargo_ _ **3 de las bestias fallecieron cumpliendo su deber.**_ _El único que sobrevivió fue el guardián del Oeste, quien le pidió a una joven humana el favor de continuar su descendencia…_

 _En el momento en que el guardián le propone esto a la joven, esta experimenta sentimientos encontrados, ya que por un lado se sentía comprometida por tal petición, pero también se sentía honrada por el hecho de que ese guardián formaba parte del grupo de quienes lograron salvar al mundo. Después de meditarlo decide aceptar tener un hijo con el_ _ **"Perro Sagrado".**_

 _Con el paso del tiempo la joven dio a luz a su tan anhelado hijo, pero no era un "niño normal",_ _ **no era un humano, ni era bestia si no una combinación de ambos,**_ _un_ _ **Hanyou,**_ _característica que a la madre no pareció importarle, ella estaba consciente de que él era diferente a los demás, pero finalmente era su hijo._

 _Sin embargo, no todos pensaban de la misma forma, por un lado,_ _ **en la aldea le temían ya que pensaban que podía lastimarlos**_ _, y por otra parte_ _ **las bestias lo consideraban no digno al no tener "sangre pura"**_ _. A pesar del rechazo de ambos lados, su madre lo educó como si fuera un humano. El niño estaba consciente de su condición, pero se sentía protegido por su madre, quien además de protegerlo lo amaba…pero no todo es para siempre y este niño lo descubrió lleno de dolor, ya que_ _ **al pasar algunos años su madre falleció.**_

 _Pero este acontecimiento fue el primero que marcaría una vida llena de dolor y temor para el_ _ **Hanyou**_ _, puesto que_ _ **uno de sus hermanos, el mayor que era un monstruo de "sangre pura" -simbolizaba el mal-, decidió terminar con sus hermanos que él consideraba como bastardos, y asesinó a sangre fría a su hermano menor que era humano -simbolizaba el bien-.**_ _Después de terminar con la vida del hermano más pequeño, el hermano mayor fue en búsqueda del_ _ **Hanyou**_ _-simbolizaba el equilibrio del bien y el mal- con la firma intensión de matarlo, sin embargo, el_ _ **Hanyou**_ _se dirigió a la tumba de su padre e_ _ **hizo una espada con uno de los colmillos de su progenitor con la finalidad de protegerse de su hermano.**_

 _El_ _ **Hanyou**_ _pudo enfrentarse con su hermano, que era sin lugar a dudas mucho más fuerte que él, y_ _ **convirtiéndose en bestia y teniendo a la espada como aliada logró combatirlo y defenderse**_ _, quedando ambos heridos al punto de quedar inconscientes, pero como por arte de magia el_ _ **Hanyou**_ _al despertar tenía forma humana. El_ _ **Hanyou**_ _, ahora con su nueva apariencia, fue descubierto por una bella chica de quien_ _ **se enamoró a primera vista de tal manera que sin pensarlo mucho decidieron casarse y jurarse amor eterno.**_

 _Pero_ _ **la felicidad del Hanyou fue minada por él mismo**_ _, ya que días después de la boda_ _ **decidió llevar a su amada a un bosque para mostrarse tal como era**_ _, mitad demonio, mitad humano, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como él esperaba y_ _ **su esposa al ver su verdadera apariencia y llena de temor y horror, tomó una estaca y la clavo en el corazón de su "amado"**_ _, dejándolo unido al roble más grande del lugar, el_ _ **Goshinboku**_ _, después de tan horrible situación_ _ **la mujer se quitó la vida con la esperanza de que cuando llegasen a reencarnar se encontrarían de nuevo y serían felices.**_

 _Pero la mujer ignoraba que el alma de esa criatura había sido sellada con su cuerpo al árbol_ _ **Goshinboku**_ _, por lo que nunca volverían a estar juntos otra vez._

Bien, creo que esa era toda la historia. Hasta que tocaron la campana para entrar a clases, y yo aquí parado en las gradas de la entrada principal, pensando sobre mi vida he historias infantiles.

―Que absurdo… ―murmuré y luego subí las gradas que me dirigirían a la gran institución en donde estudiaba y tenía honores, encaminándome al salón que me correspondía.

En el camino, es decir en los pasillos. Solo podía ver a varias parejas de novios besándose o haciendo cosas que las parejas hacen cuando creen que están completamente ellos dos en este mundo lleno de guerra y odio, yo solo sentía que me venían las náuseas de tan solo verlo. Nunca me habían gustado las relaciones formales o serias, no me interesaba tener pareja o novia para el baile que era exclusivamente para los que estaban a punto de iniciar el primer año y carrera, yo era último, pero igual nosotros estábamos obligados a participar en la decoración, comida y los invitados.

Yo solo hacia lo que debía hacer, en otras palabras; No era muy bueno familiarizándome con otras personas, en especial con chicas. Se me hacía muy difícil entablar una plática con ellas, la mayoría de ellas eran antipáticas, rosadas y demasiado entregadas para un chico como yo. Siempre andaban pintándose las uñas, la cara para parecerse a un payaso de circo, con los botones de las poleras a punto de estallar por su excesivo de pecho, y con las faldas que siempre portaban tan cortas que le llegaban a la mitad del glúteo.

En mi opinión, solo lo hacen para llamar la atención de esas cabezas huecas, los estudiantes de acá solo las consideraban un juguete sexual para divertirse, y digamos que aquí todos ya habían tenido su primera vez a escondidas o en el salón del director, mientras que yo no. De eso estaba muy consiente, así que en resumen yo era virgen.

Que, al pensar sobre mi relación no sexual, no me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la entrada del salón 3-A Siendo un estudiante de primera categoría, nos asignaban a la mejor clase para que obtuviéramos la mejor educación posible y así salir orgullosos de ahí con diplomas. Pero hablando sinceramente, somos una buena cantidad de alumnos en esa aula; La mayoría eran cabezas duras, nunca entendían alguna simple ecuación de matemáticas o algo sobre como conectar un cable rojo a una energía negativa de pixeles energéticos de una computadora marca _**c45677o15 Oxford,**_ con un virus incluido en los programas.

―Está bien, todos pueden ir a sus asientos.

Hablando de eso, mi asiento estaba justo al lado de la ventana y del grupito de chicas intolerables que siempre tenían algo en mente para poder "conquistarme". Que escuche sus horribles besos al aire y como movían asquerosamente sus retaguardias -prefería llamarlo así- No soy un chico de clase noble o algo parecido, pero ellas no me convenían en nada. Tengo solamente 20 años y ellas se consideraban de 15, ciertamente deberían tener entre 21 o 24 años de edad, así que yo era menor que ellas.

No me agradan de cierto modo, pero tampoco puedo odiarlas. Solo son un poco molestas.

―Todos abran sus libros en la página 345 del _**Tema**_ _Battlefield 3 para Windows 7: Espectacular_ _ **Tema**_ _de Escritorio de Battlefield 3, y más programas._ ―hay veces que me sorprendía por los largos títulos que tenían los temas en un libro completo que parecía un bloque de construcción, ni digamos de su peso.

Este día paso de lo más normal como todos los días, no era algo fuera de lo común. Esto era lo más normal que yo había querido creer hasta que cayó la noche, y era hora de irme a mi departamento como de costumbre. Pero esta vez, tuve que tomar un atajo que cambio mi vida por completo.

Y me enseño, que los héroes del mundo real no existen en ninguna parte. Más bien, solo es algo que se debe contar a los niños que creen en cosas ficticias.

Puede que esté hablando de otra cosa. Sin embargo, me daré el lujo de cometer faltas en mis responsabilidades, hacer cosas que yo nuca haría ni en mis propias pesadillas. Incluso dejare de ser virgen ya que ese tema se ha estado hablando por un buen tiempo ¿Verdad?

Solo esperen y descubrirán el real significado de mis palabras.

* * *

 _ **Continuara.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Es hora de iniciar con el segundo capítulo que me tomo horas para completar :,D

* * *

 **Intento de secuestro**

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban tímidamente en las delgadas y blancas cortinas de la ventana, dando directamente a la cama que estaba al lado de esta. Un bulto cubierto por una manta dorada bastante clara, este bulto daba ligeras respiraciones y un largo cabello plateado sobresalía de esta. La cual estaba esparcida por las sábanas blancas y almohadas. Al lado de la cama, yacía una mesa y sillas llena de libros, cuadernos y hojas de trabajos. Junto con una mochila negra tirada en una esquina de la pulcra habitación.

Mientras que unos blanquecinos pies estaban fuera de la manta. Un reloj despertador sonó con un timbre demasiado molesto para cierto individuo, un brazo salió de la manta, llegando a la mesa y apagando el molesto despertador. Dando un respingo adormilado, la manta se fue hacia el suelo, dejando ver a la mencionada cabellera que brillaba con los rayos del sol. Un cuerpo con un poco de músculos se dejaba ver, sin exagerar ni presumir.

Un bostezo se escuchó en la habitación.

―Rayos, no ordene mis cosas anoche― una voz profunda y suave resonó, mientras que este con una mano se restregaba un ojo se levantaba ―Tendré de bañarme― se dijo a sí mismo, al momento de levantarse solo se confirmó que él dormía en ropa interior dejando al aire todo su blanquecino cuerpo.

Salió lentamente de la habitación, tomando una toalla en el proceso hacia las escaleras de la primera planta de la casa, entrando al baño y cerrando con llave. Momentos después se escuchaba el agua caer, entrando en dicho lugar. Se podría apreciar al chico platinado lavando su largo cabello, dejándolo en espuma y empezar a enjuagar su cuerpo con un poco de prisa. Tan solo tardó unos minutos y ya estaba en camino a su habitación, escogiendo una camisa roja larga holgada, pantalones negros apegados a sus torneadas largas piernas y por ultimo una camisa más grande color blanca, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura.

―Que puedo preparar― se dijo Inuyasha paseándose por la cocina con un rostro serio, pero con una mueca pensativa y sumisa ―Ya sé― y puso manos a la obra. Moviéndose de aquí para allá con movimientos sutiles y ligeros, preparando un desayuno americano, algo muy normal si vivieras en Inglaterra.

Los sonidos de los cubiertos siendo tomados y dejados en la mesa se escuchaba por toda la casa que estaba en completo silencio. A decir verdad, Inuyasha vivía solo en esa casa que el mismo se esmeró en comprar con su propio dinero y no prestado. Comprando una casa dentro de los suburbios le ahorraba muchas molestias. Tampoco quitaba el hecho de vivir entre un montón de gente que todos los días celebraba algo y no lo dejaban dormir en la noche.

―Demonios― maldijo, sintiendo un picor conocido en sus ojos ―Necesito mis lentes― se levantó de la silla dejando los platos en el fregadero. Caminando escaleras arriba, de nuevo.

Rebusco en su habitación, dio un respingo al ver todo el desorden en la mesa de trabajo que usaba cuando debía estudiar para algún examen en la universidad. Sinceramente no debía estudiar nada para eso, solo unas cuantas páginas y ya. Sus notas eran las mejores y los maestros estaban orgullos de él. No tenía de que quejarse. Dio un respingo dejando de lado la búsqueda de los lentes para encargarse de sus propias cosas.

Ordeno primero sus libros, dejándolos unos sobre otro en la mesa; Luego en un cuaderno de notas, puso las hojas de trabajo; Por consiguiente, metió en su mochila los libros, cuadernos y materiales necesarios para llevar a todo un día de clases.

Suspiro.

Al terminar, se dio la tarea de buscar el preciado estuche con dichos lentes que necesitaba y a la vez no: Sus ojos que eran de un color inusual y no se caracterizaban a los que su padre tenía antes de morir; Dorados, aunque en realidad ahora eran de negro un tan oscuro que no se podía diferenciar su pupila. Producto de una enfermedad que se presentó al cumplir los 12 años de edad. Para ello, tuvo que optar a usar gafas. También podía hacerse la operación requerida, pero no tenía el dinero necesario para eso. Teniendo que ahorrar, pero varios problemas se le presentaban cada y día y era más difícil juntar dinero para no gastarlo en su alimentación y vida.

Unos segundos tuvieron que pasar para encontrarlos y colocarlos en donde es respectivamente, sus ojos se posaron en su cabello desordenado― Tal vez me lo corte― dijo para sí mismo ―Eso será después, ya es tarde― se corrigió y a velocidad máxima se peinó el cabello para luego salir disparado hacia abajo, agarrar torpemente el cepillo que había en la mesa y cepillarse los dientes ligeramente.

De un sopetón salió de la casa cerrando la perta con llave, llevando una copia de esta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, eso era algo normal como todos los patéticos días de mi existencia; La misma rutina, aunque a veces tenía unos cambios no deseados. Como por ejemplo el pequeño despertador. Ya tenía la costumbre de despertarme temprano en las mañanas, pero como tengo varios trabajos acumulados tuve que comprar uno y programarlo a las 7 AM. Es una buena hora para mí.

Hablando de eso, estaba cerca de la parada de autobuses. Por suerte, esta parada era exclusiva para estudiantes universitarios que vivían lejos de la ciudad. Yo prefería los gritos de los vecinos en vez de los molestos autos que siempre estaban andando en la carretera y para mí era algo intolerable.

―Oye, _senpai_ ― escuché una voz femenina a mi lado llamándome por es pronombre; Era normal que las chicas llamaran así a los chicos aquí en Japón, es algo a lo que yo no me acostumbro del todo ― _Ne, senpai_ ― volvió a insistir al ver que yo no respondía a su llamado.

Suspiré y la volteé a ver. No me sorprendía encontrarme con un grupito de colegiadas de unos 15 años más o menos al lado de mí. Vestidas con el uniforme que consistía en unas poleras estilo marinero y faldas a cuadros del mismo color. Ellas se rieron entre si al darse cuenta que me quede mirándolas _"Embelesado"_

Levante una ceja, ellas solo rieron más y una empezó a hablar preguntándome:

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre, _senpai_? ― todas ellas se sonrojaron al ver cerrar los ojos, creo. Pero me limite a responderles su pregunta.

No era la primera vez que chicas o chicos de secundaria me confundieran como uno de ellos; Eso era por mi apariencia juvenil, pero hablando de estatura. Los de secundaria y universitarios era la misma, así que era lógico que me confundieran con ellos. Pero al verme y no traer puesto el uniforme, pensaban que era un rebelde o algo así.

Después de unos segundos en mis pensamientos, respondí: ―Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, es un gusto verlas― no pude evitar dejar ver mi lado educado. Ellas solo cuchichearon entre sí.

Otra hablo dando un paso adelante e invadiendo mi espacio personal por lo que me arrime un poco en mi asiento ― ¿Cuántos años tienes? ― una vez más levante mi ceja curiosa, ¿Qué acaso no era obvia mi edad? Yo solo las observe inerte, no tenía ningún interés en seguir hablando con ellas, me molesta que siempre pase esto cada vez que salgo de mi casa o me detengo a comer en algún restaurante.

―Adivinen― les propuse sin ningún sentimiento en mi voz, algo que ellas no notaron. Me quede con la mirada puesta en la carretera que estaba despejada ― _Mierda, justo esto tenía que pasarme_ ― acomode mis lentes en un intento de distraerme y evitar escuchar los irritantes susurros que me taladraban los oídos, pues prácticamente estaban pegadas a mis brazos y espaldas.

Tuve que reprimir un gruñido de molestia ante esta situación.

―No será que tienes unos 17 años― una de ellas hablo, abrí los ojos que por el momento estaban cerrados. Moví mi cabeza en su dirección, la que hablo solo pudo sonrojarse y retroceder ante mi mirada aburrida.

―No― respondí firme, con la voz suave. Ellas solo suspiraron enamorada y siguieron adivinando mi edad. Algo que ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas; Estas eran unas de las pocas veces que personas lograban hacerme enfadar por algo tan estúpido o que me conllevara a molerlos a golpes sin importarme sin son hombres o mujeres.

Seguí por un buen rato sus conclusiones e ideas sobre mí; Una de ellas dijo que me veía como un chico de secundaria. Yo solo me dedique a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, mi enfado estaba disminuyendo considerablemente, era tan fácil para mi clamar mis emociones fuertes. Lo único que hacía era ignorar las cosas que me irritaban pensando en otra cosa que me gustara o que me hiciera exageradamente feliz según yo. Y esas cosas eran: La comida dulce, como helados, por ejemplo. El ramen, esas cosas me llevaban a un mundo de ensueño. Las cosas increíblemente suaves y tiernas, entre muchas otras cosas.

Pero hablando de otro tema, las personas que me conocían, instintivamente quieren tener una relación conmigo, pero me toma un poco de trabajo con los hombres; Nosotros los machos o alfas tenemos un orgullo que defender, si dicho orgullo se decae intentamos fortalecerlo de nuevo por entre algo que sobrepase los límites de los demás que en ese caso se creen dueños y dominantes del mundo entero.

En especial las mujeres, de vez en cuando les digo alguna grosería o algo para alejarlas completamente de mí. No soy una persona mala o desagradecida, solo no me gusta que me anden confundiendo por algo que no soy.

Hasta que sentí de nuevo esa sensación, ahora estaba detrás de mí y de todas estas colegiadas.

Voltee hacia atrás, esas niñatas solo me miraron con esos grandes y estúpidos ojos confundidas. Yo solo me limite a pararme de mi asiento y acercarme a la cerca de madera, agudice un poco m vista a pesar de que esté totalmente jodida por mi enfermedad y lo vi.

Algo se podía divisar claramente escondido entre los matorrales de uvas que se usaban para el vino; Aunque mi imaginación me estaba jugando un par de cartas tramposas, porque en vez de ver una figura en negro, ahora veía dos.

Fije mi mirada azulada o zafiro sobre esas dos siluetas escondidas. Se creían lo bastante estúpidos al tratar de esconderse en un lugar que tenía pocas rutas de escondite; Eso solo era jugarse el papel de espía. Y, pero aún que estaba todo nublado, la temporada de lluvias pronto iba a comenzar y justo en el último momento eligieron esta etapa.

― _¡Senpai!_ ― un grito exageradamente escandaloso me saco de mis profundos pensares, y justo en ese mismo instante que alce la vista.

Un dardo blanco con rojo se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia mi cara, con la intención de aterrizar en mi frente o más bien en mi cuello; Justo en la vena, como si fuera todo a cámara lenta, reaccione al tiempo. Mi espalda instintivamente se encorvo hacia atrás con una gran rapidez que quedo doblada formando casi un circulo perfecto. Y el dardo paso volando sobre mi hasta clavarse en una estaca al otro lado de la carretera.

― ¡Idiota! ― escuché un grito, después de haberme erguido correctamente y pegué la carrera hacia la ciudad con la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían ― ¡Se escapa! ― escuché una vez más esa voz masculina y rasposa, me dio igual empujar a las muchachitas al pasar entre ellas para salir lo más rápido de ahí.

Era más seguro que si me quedaba, ellas saldrían lastimadas por mi culpa.

Esto es un asunto mío y solo mío. Nadie tenía el derecho de entrometerse solo porque soy perseguido por dos tipos extraños que intentaron matarme con un tranquilizador; Lo note cuando observe detenidamente los colores en patrón. Creyéndose los espías si no estaban enterados que yo podía diferenciar un dardo anormal con uno normal. Y ese dardo era uno que contenía un veneno ―no letal― que adormecía las extremidades de la desdichada víctima, no era uno peligrosa tenia antídoto. Pero yo no quería ser el blanco de esos dos.

Por suerte, desde muy pequeño fui entrenado para correr largas distancias por un largo periodo, incluso pude aumentar la velocidad para perderlos de mi vista y fuera del alcance por si me querían disparar otro dardo. Hablando de eso; En las calles de Inglaterra, las calles eran bastante amplias y escurridizas, cualquiera que conocería el terreno ingles sabría específicamente cada calle, avenida e incluso callejón para poder salvarse la vida. Sin embargo, en mi situación no era así.

Ahora, es mi obligación llegar a la ciudad corriendo, ya no tengo tiempo de volver en mis pasos y esperar a que llegara el autobús. Ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para regresar, solo perdería más tiempo para llegar a la universidad y solo tenía un tiempo límite para eso: Mis clases comenzaban exactamente a las nueve en punto. Tenía un lapso de una hora para llegar a tiempo.

Mi cabello que estaba ahora desalineado por el viento a la velocidad que estoy, no me deja ver bien por el terreno que voy. Fruncí el ceño posicionando bien mis gafas que estaban a punto de caerse. Metí mi mano derecha a mi bolsillo trasero para sacar una liga negra y llevarme amabas manos para atar mi cabello en una coleta baja en un tiempo record.

― ¡Regresa aquí, bastardo! ― ignoré el insulto, volteé y sorpresivamente ambos sujetos me seguían los tobillos a una distancia considerable de mí. Uno de ellos traía en mano una pistola portátil recargada con esos dardos. Gruñí y regresé a mi camino que ahora se estaba poniendo un poco problemático debido a que ahora estábamos llegando a la estación de trenes ― ¡Oye!

Con mi brazo izquierdo, saque de un hábil movimiento mi pase de trenes de mi mochila. Valió la pena gastar casi mil yenes en comprar esta cosa, así me ahorro el gasto de monedas. Tomando un atajo me dirigí a paso más regulado hacia la entrada, caminado deje pasar mi tarjeta para que me dejaran pasar al otro lado, vire hacia atrás y esos dos hombres estaban en ese mar de personas tratando de pasar. Cuando me vieron pegaron la carrera y yo también, uno de los guardias quiso detenerme cuando salte al tren que me llevaba directo a la ciudad, las personas que estaban a bordo me miraron putrefactos.

Yo respiraba agitadamente por el salto y el susto; No creí capaz llegar al tren cuando este ya estaba avanzando, logré entrar cuando apenas las puertas estaban cerrándose. Me recargué en la pared del tren, poniendo una mano en mi pecho y comencé a regular mi respiración por medio de grandes bocanadas de aire.

Solté un suspiro cuando me sentí más tranquilo, mire en la ventana del asiento viendo el paisaje pasar volando ― _Es la primera vez que me subo a un tren para llegar a la universidad_ ― cerré los ojos ― _No me gusta, hay mucha gente aquí y me incomoda_ ― me senté y recargue mi cabeza en la ventana, sintiendo las vibraciones del mecanismo del tren pasar por todo mi sistema ― _Esto no me relaja_ ― aleje mi cabeza y mejor la recargue en mi mano apoyada en mi rodilla.

En los últimos años de mi rutinaria vida, me he dado la responsabilidad de no hacerme amigo de nadie ¿Por cuál razón? Aquellos hombres eran la respuesta. Además, porque se me hacía imposible hacer una amistad, incluso con los hombres me llevo un poco mal. Dicen que mi cara hace más difíciles las cosas o las hacia mejores. La mayoría solo me quiere para impresionar o algo, amigos, familiares lo que sea. Me ha pasado algunas veces, y después de eso no dejo que alguien me toque o me pida un favor a menos que sea por algo de la universidad, lo hago de vez en cuando.

Escuche algunos que otros susurros detrás de mí; Como es la primera vez que me subo a un tren, las personas que acostumbran a tomarlo nunca me han visto pasar por aquí. A simple vista soy solo un universitario que perdió el autobús. Era lo más lógico que podían pensar esas absurdas personas. No me interesaba saber qué es lo que pensaba, mientras que no sean aliados de esos sujetos, entonces no tengo razón de atacarlos.

Solo duro minutos el viaje en el tren y el cargado ambiente del vagón por donde iba. El tren dio un ligero chirrido y se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y las pocas personas que estaban dentro salieron despavoridos y sin dejar ni un rastro. Yo solo me levante de mi asiento después que ese mar de estúpidas personas ―en mi opinión― salieran, dejándome solo atrás de sus sombras.

Con precaución absoluta gire mi cabeza en diferentes direcciones para asegurarme que esos hombres de negro no hayan tomado un tren después de mí y tuvieran la idea de perseguirme con la intención de tener más ventaja. Idiotas, pensé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El platinado se quedó momentáneamente congelado en su lugar, sin ser capaz de percibir ondas de esos hombres misteriosos ―ni que tampoco fuera capaz de hacer esa imposibilidad― se encogió en hombros ligeramente y se preparó para dar tan solo un paso, cuando sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo cuando escuchó dos estridentes voces que lo llamaban un poco más al fondo del pasillo de la parada en donde estaba.

― ¡Mira, ahí está! ― ahora el que gritaba era uno que su voz tenía un toque agudo y afeminado, podría decirse. Frunció el ceño ajustando la mochila en su espalda, dando la vuelta para darles la espalda arrogantemente en una posición recta. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que ellos corrían tras él a toda velocidad. Puesto que estaba a más de un kilómetro de distancia.

Un paso fue suficiente para que ellos aumentaran la velocidad. Dio un gruñido simulado y otra vez empezó a correr a la misma velocidad cuando había huido en la entrada del autobús. Inuyasha corrió hacia la salida principal mientras que esos sujetos lo seguían a más de un kilómetro, era difícil igualar su velocidad. Aunque no dudaba que ellos tenían un entrenamiento profesional contrariara a la de él; Era estupendo como alguien que se crio en las calles, les ganara en velocidad a dos hombres vestidos de negro inútilmente que trataban de secuestrado. Que tenían un entrenamiento fijo.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la primera calle, desviándose en una curva y en donde perdió a ese par. Se permitió dar un respiro, deteniéndose casi tropezándose. Su respiración era demasiado acelerada, no corría a menudo desde que entro a la universidad, así que era normal que se cansara muy rápido después de correr por un tiempo estimado de unos minutos.

― ¿Minutos? ― Inuyasha desesperadamente saco su celular con pantalla táctil y de último modelo. Eso también conllevo a un acto de sacrificio muy importantes. Se paralizo al ver la hora cuando presiono el botón al lado derecho en donde se prendía la pantalla y mostraba la hora, clima y fecha directamente ―Rayos, voy tarde― mascullo con molestia, suspiro. Y lo guardo.

Sus ojos azules parecieron brillar por unos momentos. Al alzar la cabeza, pudo observar impresionado como es que un letrero de una parada de buses, especialmente de la universidad en donde iba estaba frente a él. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! Escucho que un autobús se aproximaba y al doblar en la esquina, el mismo autobús que tenía que traerlo en los suburbios ¡Allí estaba!

El autobús que aproximadamente era de una longitud grande y de largo considerable, portaba de un promedio de 50 estudiantes ―Oh, Inuyasha― la voz áspera y ronca del señor Myoga llamo su atención ―Pensé que no ibas a venir, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― le había preguntado amablemente, abriendo las puertas y lo invitaba a subir sin decirle nada o regañarlo.

―Es una larga historia― respondió subiendo con una visible expresión de cansancio.

―No preguntare, pero déjame decirte que ya se me hacía extraño no encontrarte en la parada donde usualmente te recojo― comentó Myoga, un hombre bajo y canoso que necesitaba unas cuantas provisiones para llegar al volante del conductor, le mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Inuyasha sonrió en su interior ―Mejor ve a sentarte― y regreso a ver su camino ―No te quedes ahí parado.

―Perdón, pero gracias por recogerme.

―No hay de que, tú puedes contar conmigo.

Inuyasha asintió y se acomodó las gafas en el puente de su nariz, se arregló la mochila en su espalda e hizo el intento de encontrar un asiento junto a la ventana. Agradecía mucho al señor Myoga; Ese hombre era uno de los primeros y únicos amigos que tenía fuera y dentro de la universidad. Era un hombre pasado de edad, pero bastante energético y simpático sin mencionar que era su maestro de química.

Cuando comenzó a andar hacia atrás para ver que asiento estaba libre o solo tenía que encontrar su acostumbrado asiento al final de todos y que también estaba al lado de la ventana. Al caminar, se encontró con las miradas de las chicas posadas sobre él y sus novios celosos, no se sintió intimidado ni nada de eso. Siguió y los chicos del grupo de futbol lo miraban desafiante, pero no le decían nada, solo seguían sus pasos con la mirada. No lo molestaban desde la lección que Inuyasha personalmente les había dado cuando lo retaron a una pelea en grupo contra uno. Y claro que él fue quien salió victorioso.

Pero al pasar por la sección de "Los más inteligentes" ―no le gustaba llamarlos por "Cerebritos", dado que Inuyasha era uno de ellos― todos alzaban sus brazos y lo saludaban sonriendo. Inuyasha les devolvía el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, digno de él pensaban ellos. Inuyasha estaba familiarizado con todos ellos por haberlo ayudado y aconsejado cuando tenía problemas, y él, como en su personalidad estaba, les devolvió el favor.

Defendiéndolos de los brabucones de diferentes secciones; Ellos le debían, pero Inuyasha no pedía nada a cambio. Solo con su compañía estaba a gusto, pero no eran sus amigos. Ellos tenían sus cosas y él la suyas.

Dejo de pensar en sus asuntos personales cuando encontró su bendito asiento: Que estaba hasta la cola del autobús. Se sentó y se perdió en sus pensamientos por un largo rato. Pero principalmente porque los sujetos de negro de antes intentaron secuestrarlo, aunque la respuesta era tonta y absurda, esa era su conclusión por ahora ―porque era lógico que no sabía nada―

No tenía ni una maldita idea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El autobús estaba en frente de la gran reja de un reto que separaba la calle de la entrada de la Universidad. Todos los estudiantes bajaron con rapidez hasta que las puertas se abrieron, todos los grupos de amigos y amigas se unió con su otra mitad, como si estas estuvieran al borde de morir. Inuyasha bajo lentamente sin prisas; No tenía a nadie que hubiera llegado antes que él, había tres autobuses para cada situación: Uno consistía en traer a esos estudiantes que vivían un poco a las afueras de la ciudad ―por ejemplo, él― el segundo tenía el deber de traer a esos niños de papi, que tenían mucho dinero y se creían los reyes del mundo, pensaba Inuyasha. Y por último era uno especia; El más grande se usaba solo para expediciones o salidas a lugares de Tokio.

Eso era lo que recordaba Inuyasha de camino hacia la entrada del gran edificio. La primera vez que había pisado el suelo de esa prestigiosa Universidad, se había impresionado por la inmensidad de este. Más o menos podía entrar la mitad de la población japonesa ―sin contar él, claro― cabrían todos sin contratiempos.

Subió los pequeños peñascos y se encontró con un gran pasillo con docenas de puertas de distintos colores opacos o claros. Nada fuera de lo común hasta ahora, pensaba Inuyasha paseando su mirad a su alrededor.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia la planta A, ahí es donde estaba su clase, la más envidiada. Al entrar no vio a nadie dentro, suspiro y se encamino a su asiento. Se quitó la mochila de la espalda y la dejo en la silla en donde estaba su propio escritorio; En todas las aulas los alumnos tenían su escritorio o pupitre propios, no era necesario comprar uno doble. Con la misma tranquilidad y aura pacifica salió, su rostro estaba sereno y relajado como siempre. Solo tuvo que bajar a la planta B para ir a la gran biblioteca y todos esos libros que lo esperaban.

Ya era una costumbre que cada vez que llegaba, siempre iba a la biblioteca a leer o estudiar mientras que esperaba a que comenzaran las clases.

―Oh, buenos días Inuyasha, es un gusto verte― la voz de la señora _Merry_ -una norteamericana que vino a trabajar a Japón para una buena vida- lo saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos. Su mirada se fijó en sus facciones un poco arrugadas y sus ojos tristes grisáceos ― ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido?

―Buenos días― respondió el saludo con su cotidiano asentamiento de cabeza, una sonrisa surco en los delgados labios de la señora casi canosa y de cabellos ligeramente rojos ―También es un gusto verla.

― ¿Otra vez quieres husmear en los libros? ― la mujer rio delicadamente. Inuyasha se rasco la nuca nerviosamente y con un ligero sonrojo ―No te avergüences hijo, me alegra que alguien como tú le guste mucho los libros― su sonrisa no desapareció en ese entonces ―No todos los días se ve a un chico guapo leyendo libros o novelas románticas.

―Muchas gracias― una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Inuyasha; La señora Merry también era uno de sus amigas, no le importaba que fuera una mujer de treinta y tantos años, estaba mejor así ―En realidad solo quise despejar mi mente por un rato― comentó el ambarino observando detenidamente los estantes de libros ―Y a estudiar un poco.

La mujer rio agudamente, pero para nada desagradable ―Al menos tú si estudias para exámenes y cosas así, me impresiona tu gran destreza de aprendizaje Inuyasha ― alagó ella, Inuyasha se fue a un estante para ver cuál libro podía entretenerse. La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa paternal, algo que Inuyasha no noto ―Si buscas algo en la sección de "Romanticismo" podrías encontrar lo que te gusta― Inuyasha se sobresaltó que la mujer adivinara sus pensamientos.

Se volteo con el sonrojo aumentando en su cara, con un libro en manos. Frunció el ceño desviando su mirada azulada de la grisácea de ella.

―Te conozco desde hace tres años, no me sorprende que siempre vengas y leas novelas con historias de romance y drama― Inuyasha se encogió en hombros con calor hasta las orejas. La mujer rio aún más fuerte, pero sin exagerar avergonzando al platinado ―Yo me doy cuenta cuando tomo los libros que lees y los devuelvo a su lugar― dijo ―También me sorprende que seas alguien con personalidad seria e intacta, pero a la vez eres tímido.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior ―Yo también tengo sentimientos, no soy un ser de hielo― trato de defenderse retrocediendo un paso, la mujer noto eso y se arrepintió.

―No quise ofenderte muchacho, solo era una opinión personal― comentó la señora Merry notablemente nerviosa ―No obstante, déjame decirte que tus gustos son bastantes buenos― la mujer casi canosa volvió a esbozar su sonrisa habitual, Inuyasha se sintió aliviado que cambiara el tema ―Eres un chico, pero te gustan las cosas románticas y muy bonitas.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― el sonrojo del ambarino aumentó ―Mi apariencia dice mucho, pero mi personalidad deja muy poco a la imaginación― se irguió nuevamente, acomodando sus gafas con la mano izquierda ―Aunque ¿Hay alguna razón de porque estamos discutiendo esto? ― a la señora Merry le gustaba mucho que Inuyasha sea muy perspicaz.

―Nada, solo me gusta que te intereses por cosas así ― ella siguió sonriendo mientas que acomodad unos cuentos libros, estando en la parte de arriba de un estante con ayuda de una escalera plegable ―Y te puedo asegurar que eso está en tu naturaleza― la mujer saco los libros que tenía metidos en su brazo y los acomodos respectivamente― No lo olvides.

Inuyasha dio un suave respingo aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Observo el libro que estaba apegado a su pecho y leyó la portada _"Buscando el amor"_ con respecto a su opinión, personalmente era una novela ligera y por lo visto, interesante. Era cierto que todos los días venía a leer, eso era algo favorable y bueno para su aprendizaje, según las palabras de la señora Merry. Esa mujer lo conocía desde sus gustos hasta que Dios sabe cuánto; Para él, esa mujer era como su segunda madre y ella le había dicho algo similar.

" _Eres el hijo que nunca tuve, por eso te tengo mucho cariño Inuyasha"_

Nunca olvidaría eso, jamás. La miro por última vez y sus ojos se reflejó la tristeza y melancolía, junto con un ligero picor. Sacudió su cabeza, pasando el dorso de su mano en sus ojos, restregándolos y quitando todo rastro de lagrima que pudo haber aparecido de repente. No era muy usual que llorara, solo pasaba cuando recordaba algo muy triste, como la muerte de su madre, _Izayoi._

Quiso dejar eso a un lado y mejor se concentró en su libro, caminando a la mesa en donde pocos estudiantes leían algo que no era de su incumbencia, dejando sola a la señora Merry y sus libros. Por último, se dispuso a leer y dejar que el tiempo pasar rápido como tan pronto tocaron la campana de entrar a clases.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estando ya en clases, todo paso de lo más normal como todos los días, pensó Inuyasha.

―Muy bien, quisiera que todos sacaran sus libros de algebra y resolvieran las paginas 345 hasta 354― informó un profesor con apariencia de ángel caído del cielo y con voz armoniosa que no pudo evitar agitar los corazones de sus compañeras; Su nombre era _Byakuya Minagawa._

Había algo especial en ese tipo que parecía más mujer que hombre; Era endemoniadamente inteligente y cauteloso, lo pudo notar un día que estaba resolviendo ecuaciones en el pizarrón junto a él. Byakuya había expuesto a Inuyasha a una serie de pruebas que consistían en medir el nivel de hormonas de una persona sin importar si era de sexo femenino o masculino. Eso era un pequeño ejercicio, ya que Byakuya, no solo era un maestro de matemáticas avanzada, sino que era también un científico graduado con honores en la academia.

Al momento que lo reviso a él, descubrió que tenía un buen sentido de autocontrol ―en las palabras de Byakuya, Inuyasha era en mentalmente muy maduro e incluso podía resistir a una posible dominación mental― Aunque, también podía suprimir cualquier deseo que tuviera en mente: Como por ejemplo el deseo de tener sexo, Inuyasha le había dado un pequeño golpe justo cuando dijo eso.

A otros los diagnostico con falta de interés intelectual ―escases de inteligencia y desinterés en los estudios―a un grupo de chicas las diagnostico con "Compulsión masiva masculina" ―obsesión por los hombres guapos, como Inuyasha― Entre otras muchas cosas.

― _Más bien nos enseña las partes del cuerpo en vez de algebra y matemática avanzada_ ― reflexionó Inuyasha, recargando su cabeza en su mano flexionada.

― _Ok._ Les dejare como tarea que me entreguen una serie de hojas que contienen una buena cantidad de ejercicios― Byakuya se agacho para sacar en un cajón del escritorio, unos tres paquetes de hojas. Todos suspiraron y algunos sonrieron con deficiencia ―En total son unas diez hojas, las quiero para el lunes temprano. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron resignados. Inuyasha solo recostó su cabeza en el escritorio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Bien, todos a sus posiciones!

Todos los estudiantes uniformados con blancas playeras y cualquier tipo de pantalones, obedecieron al mandato del maestro de _Bankotsu Shinchinitai_ quienes ahora en tan solo segundos, estaban formados en varias columnas y filas de la misma cantidad, exceptuando a Inuyasha que estaba sentado en las gradas en donde todos los fans del futbol se sentaban ahí y admiraban a su equipo como ganaba o perdía.

― ¡Excelente, ahora ustedes me harán el honor de dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la cancha antes de empezar el juego! ― el hombre que traía camisa de tirantes amarilla y unos shorts que dejaban ver sus corpulentas y musculosas piernas, caminaba alrededor del ese grupo mixto compuesto de mujeres y hombre, ordenados por estatura ― ¿¡Alguna pregunta al respecto?!

―Y aquí vienes las preguntas de porque no estoy con ellos― susurró Inuyasha rodando los ojos, acomodándose un poco en su lugar, junto a la cesta de balones de futbol.

― Cual es la pregunta que tienes, Takahashi― consulto el hombre de cabello trenzado, aun chico delgado, de baja estatura, de ojos alargados y cínicos que tenía cabello blanco rebelde. Se confundía fácilmente a veces a Inuyasha con él.

― ¿Por qué Taisho no está en el entrenamiento? ― apuntó con un dedo el chico de nombre Hakudoshi hacia la dirección en donde estaba Inuyasha, con los brazos cruzados y con su mirada dorada seria posada sobre. Hakudoshi no se inmutó, pero tembló ligeramente al verse víctima de dicha mirada.

―Buena pregunta― susurró Inuyasha, ninguno de los que estaba ahí lo escucho. Solo el chico de baja estatura quien frunció el ceño disimuladamente ― _Al parecer no le caigo bien a ese niñato de mierda_ ― pensó Inuyasha irritado, devolviéndole el gesto mostrando sus colmillos que se parecían a las de un perro rabioso.

―Pues veras, Taisho tiene una nota medica que le impide hacer ejercicios― había respondido Bankotsu, sintiendo el aura maligna que se formaba en ellos dos.

― ¿Está enfermo o qué?

―En realidad, tiene una deficiencia grave con respecto a la visión― respondió el de trenza, acercándose amenazadoramente al chiquillo. Hakudoshi tembló esta vez en presencia de Bankotsu, a ese hombre si le tenía un tipo de miedo que no aceptaría ―Dicha deficiencia, no le permite visualizar bien el campo de entrenamiento sin ayuda de gafas especiales― dijo tétricamente el de ojos azules oscuros ―Si llegase un momento en que su nota medica no sea presentada en este tipo de situación, la universidad se hará responsable de porque un alumno de gran categoría este fallando repentinamente en sus deberes universitarios, y que sus notas hayan bajado de forma intensa― Bankotsu se agachó a la altura del ojimorado ― ¿Queda claro esto con respecto a Taisho?

―Si― respondió Hakudoshi temblando y con un terror recorriéndole por la espina dorsal.

―Muy bien, ¡Basta de platica y a ponerse a trotar! ― ordenó de manera inmediata el de trenza cuando dejo de mirar con amenaza a Hakudoshi, viendo partir al grupo de estudiantes por una esquina del campo trotado, se dirigió a Inuyasha quien tenía na expresión aburrida y de sosiego ―Lamento eso.

―Descuida, no era necesario que le explicaras mi condición médica a ese niñato― comentó el platinado divertido, sonriendo levemente al igual que su acompañante ―No es importante, la verdad― desvió la mirada. Un poco molesto de que alguien como Bankotsu tratara de poner una buena imagen en otros.

―Claro que sí, debes a prender a poner un orden a esos que no les caes bien― decía Bankotsu mientras que se sentaba junto a Inuyasha con la intención de hacerle compañía ―Además, no es muy divertido quedarse aquí sentado mientras que otros hacen algo para su salud física― comentó.

―Claro.

―No quiero que te sientas ofendido, pero si necesitas algo― el de trenza se apuntó a si mismo con su pulgar, sonriendo orgullosamente ―Aquí me tienes por si tienes algún aprieto.

―Lo tendré en mente.

―No digas eso, aquí todos te conoces solo por tu bella cara― dijo Bankotsu, haciendo sonrojar a Inuyasha por su inocente alagó ―No creo que estén dispuestos a darte una mano cuando lo necesitas, porque eres eso de carácter fuerte que no se dejan domar tan fácilmente― se encogió en hombros el moreno ―Además, de que tienes un orgullo que defender, hasta ahí alcanzo a entenderte.

―Yo no exploto en furia.

―Ahhh, nunca se sabe― el moreno se paró al ver que todos sus estudiantes habían terminado las vueltas alrededor de la cancha ―Bueno, es hora de moldear a esos palitos― se volteó hacia Inuyasha quien tenía la vista fija en un punto invisible, chasqueó los dedos para sacarlo del trance ―Te veo luego, amigo mío― y se despido con el saludo común de los soldados hacia sus comandantes. Bajando unas cuantas gradas para llegar hacia los alumnos que jadeaban constantemente, luego se escuchaba como los regañaba y los hacia hacer flexiones.

Inuyasha siguió divagando en sus pensamientos in prestarles una mínima atención.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Te veo luego, amigo mío"_

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza últimamente desde que termino la clase de "Física fundamental o Educación Física" ―como quieran llamarle―. No me molestaba del hecho que Bankostu; Un hombre que estaba cerca de los 20 ―prácticamente era más joven que yo― se considerara amigo mío. ¿Pero, yo lo consideraba un amigo? Esas eran una de las preguntas que formulaba mi mente después de esas palabras, que a la vez me hacían sentir especial y miserable de alguna manera.

No tengo mucha suerte con el tema a la "Amistad eterna" debido que los últimos amigos que tuve ―como hace unos 13 años atrás― no recuerdo mi edad en ese entonces, pero sí sé que era un poco más pequeño. Los chicos que yo consideraba "Mis amigos" me habían engañado, plantándome diversas bromas a lo largo que estuvimos juntos. Yo solo me reía de sus tonterías, desde ahí, yo no me daba cuenta que mis supuestos amigos solo les gustaba molestarme por diversión, solo por mi apariencia estaban orgullos.

―Malditos bastardos― maldije al aire cuando recordé por un momento sus crueles bromas que no eran para nada divertidas. Solo me habían verme como un idiota retrasado ―Ese es el precio que hay que pagar por tener, una cara bonita― murmuré, visiblemente irritado por los recuerdos de mi dura y nada feliz infancia.

Escuche un crujido detrás de mí.

* * *

Hasta ahí queda el capítulo de hoy, ¡Los espero dentro de unos días mis criaturitas de dios!

PD: No olviden dejar un review :P

PD2: Me gusta dejarlos en suspenso xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Escapando de unos vándalos**

* * *

Hace unas cuantas horas que había salido de la Universidad, esta vez el señor Myoga no me iba a dejar a casa en el autobús como a todos los estudiantes. Yo tenía que trabajar de noche en un bar como camarero, y por eso mismo le había avisado que de ahora en adelanto yo me iría a pie solo por las noches. Solo trabajo los viernes porque llegó más o menos a media noche a casa. Con eso me bastaba.

Además, necesito dinero para poder comprar unas cuantas cosas mañana, y uno que otro regalo para alguien. Más bien para unos chiquillos.

― _¿Qué fue eso?_ ―pensé deteniéndome y por si acaso. Poniendo en alerta todos mis sentidos. Había escuchado un crujido que resonó como un eco. Puede ser inaudible para algunas personas, pero para esas que siempre están alertas de su alrededor, sería como una bala junto a sus oídos ― _Fingiré que fue un animal y me iré de este maldito lugar_ ―después, avance mi paso por la calle en donde estaba.

Curiosamente, a esta hora debería haber por lo menos unas personas caminando por esta calle; Al parecer se les dio el lujo de elegir otra ruta. Esta era reconocida por ser muy silenciosa y solitaria, cualquiera le temería, como un niño, por ejemplo. Debido a que había muchos árboles de Sakura sin florecer y eso no permitía que la luz se filtrara por las hojas y dejara todo en penumbras.

Dejé de pensar en eso un rato y me dispuse a llegar lo más rápido a mi destino.

 **[…]**

― Hola Inuyasha, bienvenido al _**Bar rose**_ ― saludó un tipo con cabello negro un poco largo, casi a la altura de sus hombros. Con un peinado rebelde y que de inmediato el nombrado reconoció como _Onigumo_ ―Tan puntual como siempre ―dijo, mirando de arriba abajo al peliplata que solo se acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz distraídamente y sin dejar de tener una apariencia relajada en su rostro. El hombre se fijó en la ropa del chico ―Nunca dejare de decirte que tienes un buen estilo ― Onigumo siguió tomando la pequeña botella de licor que tenía en su mano.

Inuyasha solo suspiro aburrido. Entregándole su mochila en las manos del hombre de 30 años, que, aunque parecieran sucias, estaban más limpias que nunca. Ese tipo tenía un TOC: **T** rastorno **O** bsesivo **C** ompulsivo con la limpieza. Así que el bar que era _su_ bar, siempre estaba con un buen olor, buena música. buenos clientes y lo más importante.

Siempre estaría más que limpia.

―También es un gusto verte, Onigumo ―Inuyasha le entrego también sus gafas al hombre que los guardo en un estuche y luego los metía en la mochila. No era necesario que se los quitara, pero el problema era que le estorbaban un poco a la hora de servir.

Ambos se adentraron al gran bar que tenía más o menos 5 metros cuadrados. Bastante para ser un simple bar. Aunque era bastante reconocido en Japón; Servían el mejor licor preparado con ingredientes naturales y cosechados, preparados a mano por el mismo Onigumo. Ese hombre era el dueño del inmenso lugar, fundó el bar hace ya varios años y desde que las personas probaron su comida, bebidas y aperitivos ―también preparados por el mismo, siendo el chef― se ha vuelto bastante mencionada últimamente.

Sin mencionar el pequeño secreto que tenían para atraer clientes.

Comenzando por otro lado, Inuyasha había comenzado a trabajar ahí desde hace unos dos años, no le había ido tan mal después de todo. Y no parece que a sus demás compañeros les iría mal, en realidad se ese trabajo iba muy bien con todos ellos e incluso él. A todos que trabajan ahí por contrato, eran hombres jóvenes, rubios, pelirrojos, de cabello negro y uno que otro de cabello grisáceo o de un rubio claro.

Inuyasha era el único que tenía el cabello de color plateado. Pero lo que más destacaba, era la belleza de cada hombre; Todos eran extranjeros y hablaban su lengua natal o japonés que con los años se aprende y se entiende. Todos tenían facciones duras, suaves y bien formados y con buenos cuerpos. Resumiéndolo todos eran guapos para las mujeres que a diario llegaban a tomar un trago.

Lo curioso es que ningún cliente podía pasar una noche con alguno de ellos y eso que en todos los bares que conocía, eso siempre pasaba. Le había preguntado a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, este le había preguntado que estaba comprometido con su novia y que pensaba casarse con ella en cuanto terminara su contrato con el jefe. ―Onigumo― Tampoco perdió el tiempo de preguntarle a ese hombre de las reglas que tenía el contrato con ellos y los hacia técnicamente _**presos**_ a sus reglas.

―Bien ―dijo Onigumo tomando de golpe su botella de licor. Inuyasha dio un ligero y disimulado salto saliendo de sus recuerdos. No se había percatado que llegarían muy rápido a una habitación exclusiva para "Personal". El platinado se dijo a si mismo que dejaría de pensar mucho en sus cosas. Eso lo desconectaba del mundo real ―Tu ropa está en el cajón del espejo, esta planchada y muy limpia.

Inuyasha asintió.

―Sales en 5 minutos, y no tardes porque los clientes son muy exigentes ―avisó Onigumo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Inuyasha.

El platinado se quedó con la mirada prendida en la puerta por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos y al final, se dirigió al cajón en donde estaba su uniforme de trabajo: Era una camisa suelta blanca con botones, un pantalón con tirantes que se ajustaban desde los hombros color negro, haciendo juego con unos guantes negros, cubriendo la mitad de la palma. Los zapatos eran simples, negros resplandecientes. Con respecto al peinado, para los que tienen el cabello largo tenían que atarlo en una coleta alta o baja.

Encontró dicho vestuario bien doblado en el cajón. Lo tomo en sus manos tirándolo luego hacia la cama.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa blanca, dejándola a la orilla de dicha cama. Desde el inicio de su camisa roja, la tirio hacia arriba y se la quitó, dejando ver su pecho tan blanco y un poco marcado con músculos, debido al arduo trabajo de los últimos años. Seguidamente, agarrando la camisa blanca dolada de su uniforme, poniéndosela con delicadeza y abotonando los botones. Después, se quitó los pantalones azules que traía puestos, tomando el pantalón negro doblado. Le quedaba un poco ajustado como su otro pantalón. Pero era un buen estilo. Las correas le tomo un poco de tiempo abrocharlas, pero al final lo consiguió.

Por suerte ya traía su cabello atado en una coleta baja. Solo faltaban los guantes negros. Miro por toda la habitación hasta que les encontró sobre un taburete.

Le era extraño que cambiaran el vestuario que usualmente usaban. El otro era un poco más atrevido, que era una corbata atada al cuello, sin ninguna camisa encima y peor usando un par de orejas falsas de diferentes animales para atraer más la atención. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar esos días. Pero ahora entendía porque: Todos tenían problemas con exhibir sus cuerpos al aire, no estaban acostumbrados la mayoría. Inuyasha tampoco se sentía a gusto con exhibir su cuerpo, no estaba convencido tener uno parecido al de un adonis.

Además, ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse de su físico? Era suficiente con caminar en las mañanas unos cuantos kilómetros y ya. No era necesario que su cuerpo se esforzara más de la mayoría. La mejor forma de mantener el cuerpo en forma era comiendo vegetales y frutas. Ya ahora ese método se fue a la mierda. Lo más moderno llego, las cirugías y bisturís mandaban al cuerpo al quirófano.

Sacudió su cabeza y se encamino hacia donde estaba el par de gustes metidos en una bolsa plástica.

Se las coloco en las manos y las miro; Parecían guantes de espía, una sonrisa surco en su comisura. Eso le recordaba al par de tipos que los persiguieron en la mañana con la estúpida intención de envenenarlo o adormecerlo para llevarlo a algún lugar que no conocía.

― _Me pregunto se seguirán detrás de mí_ ―ladeo la cabeza directa hacia la ventana abierta de la habitación, entrecerró sus ojos zafiros lentamente ― _Es lo más probable, pero también puede que no_ ―sus ojos se perdieron en las cortinas color crema que danzaban al aire que se traspasaba entre ellas, dejando ver por la ventana abierta los edificios de afuera con luces por todos lados ― _No habrá nada de malo que estuviera en guardia toda la noche, no creo que esta sea normal como todas las demás_ ―cerro sus ojos, suspirando.

No se dejaría engañar por los errores que hicieron ellos al no atraparlo cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Regreso sus pasos, dirigiéndose al espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de la cama, viendo su imagen reflejada por el cristal. Observándose en varios ángulos, volteando de vez en cuando su cuerpo para ver mejor como le quedaba el nuevo uniforme, a su parecer era mejor que el anterior. Sin decir que era cómodo.

―Nada mal ―susurro observándose un poco más. No estaba mal el vestuario para no ser de su gusto. No se consideraba experto, pero debía admitir que el blanco y negro combinaban muy bien con su cabello, color de ojos y color de piel.

Gruño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando al igual que una chica obsesionada con la moda juvenil. De vez en cuando lo era, no podían culparlo por su estilo. Él era el mismo, nadie podía cambiarlo.

Dos toques en la puerta le advirtieron que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Miro relajado la puerta, esperando alguna palabra que saliera de la persona que estuviera al otro lado, con el respeto de no entrar mientras que él estaba vistiéndose.

―Inuyasha, te esperan los demás afuera ―la voz un poco aniñada y joven se escuchó al otro lado. El cuerpo del platinado se movió a su derecha para estar frente a la puerta. Seguidamente, los pasos se alejaban hasta que ya no tuvo la posibilidad de escucharlos más. Estuvo consciente que no dijo ni una palabra, no era necesario para Inuyasha.

Una sola mirada era suficiente para entender que es lo que realmente necesitaban hacer o simplemente lo que tenía que ordenar. También podría expresar a través de sus ojos sus incomodidades y una que otra advertencia de muerte, esas _miradas_ eran exclusivas y especiales para tipos problemáticos y que no seguían las reglas.

Tomo su teléfono que estaba al borde de la cama, prendiendo la pantalla con el botón correspondiente, observando que la hora tiraba exactamente cuando era que tenía que salir.

 _Mierda._

 **[…]**

―Hola, Inuyasha ―me saludo un compañero de cabello rubio claro atado en una trenza que rodeaba su cabeza como una diadema, ojos grandes color verde-oliva y una personalidad alegre y sincera. No cuesta decir que me agrada ― ¿Qué te parece el uniforme nuevo? ¿Eh? ―me dijo él tomando una correa de los pantalones.

No estoy muy seguro de su nombre, pero creo que se llamaba _**Yerik**_ **Kuznetsov**. Es un hombre ruso que a sus 27 años –aproximándose a los 30- es un pecado andante para todos los ojos femeninos puestos en él. Estaba claro que no era consciente de ello, una de sus cualidades eran que en su personalidad cabía la pequeña palabra "Inocencia"

De lo que me contó un día apenas estaba ingresando al bar: Había viajado a Japón por unos problemas intrafamiliares que había tenido, también que en ese mismo día su novia termino con él. Y para deshacerse de todas esas preocupaciones que tenían encima de los hombros, vino aquí por casualidad para tomar un trago como otras veces. Ahí fue donde intervine yo.

Le hable –por supuesto que, en ruso, en ese entonces este tipo no entendía japonés- y me explico su situación. Yo solo me dedique en ponerle atención, dejando que sus penas se desahogaran en mi con palabras negativas, llenas de tristeza y todo lo demás que tenga que ver con toda esa maldita mierda. Por mi naturaleza, no me molesto en lo absoluto que me lo explicara con todos los detalles posibles. Traté de aconsejarlo y lo único que conseguí es que trabajara aquí junto con los _otros._

―Siendo sincero, no esta tan mal ―una voz grave a lo lejos, interrumpió la plática del rubio. Volteé y me encontré con un hombre canadiense fornido, pelirrojo, ojos también verdes oscuros, pero intensos y seductores: _**Jack Mckenzie**_ , la razón de porque está en Japón es diferente. Su esposa es japonesa y para que ella no se sintiera sola se mudaron aquí en la ciudad junto con sus dos hijos ―No creo que sea algo que llevara a menudo, pero es cómodo ―sonrió él.

―Lo mismo pienso yo ―otra voz se coló en la de ellos.

¿Es que acaso son moscas atraídas por avispas o _qué_?

―A mi parecer todos están hablando del uniforme ―esa voz, tan pronto como vino se unió a la conversación que iniciaron. Gire mi cabeza lentamente y observe a un hombre de mi edad y de mi estatura –técnicamente todos teníamos la misma estatura- de cabello negro y ojos grises rasgados, una combinación extraña del resultado de una pareja china, su nombre era: _**Lin Yang**_.

(Nota: Sé que no describí la apariencia exacta de todos ellos, si quieren pueden imaginarlos en sus mentes, pero solo es una sugerencia :D)

Su razón de estar aquí, se me es desconocida, pero creo que solo está aquí por algo que no me incumbe.

―Claro ¿Tú que crees? ―respondió el rubio dando un paso adelante y presumiendo coquetamente sus "músculos" que tenía. Yerik siempre le gustaba destacar con su magnífico cuerpo de aleta, todos tienen ese tipo de cuerpo, pero hablando de mí. No tanto ―A mí me gusta.

―A mí no tanto, por las correas y ya todo lo demás está bien ―opino el pelirrojo.

― ¿Y a ti Inuyasha? ―me pregunto Lin, yo lo mire sin cambiar mi expresión relajada. Como todos me decían que tengo ― ¿Qué dices?

―No esta tan mal ―respondí observándome a mí mismo ―Es cómodo, pero la camisa causa comezón ―me llevé mi brazo derecho para rascar desesperadamente el izquierdo.

Todos apoyaron mi opinión. A veces pienso que son perros detrás de sus amos, yo creo que lo soy.

―Oigan, mejor empecemos a servir las mesas porque ya vendrán nuestras admiradoras favoritas ―menciono Jack.

―Cierto ―asintieron los dos más.

Yo solo imite su gesto, pero en silencio.

A pasos rápidos, empezamos a caminar por los pasillos del bar, pasando diferentes cuartos de quien sabe Dios que había dentro. Todos estuvieron en silencio todo el rato, era raro; Siempre estaban hablando de algo mientras que íbamos a nuestros puestos. Yo soy mesero, los demás también, excepto que de vez en cuando nos turnamos para vigilar la puerta. Yo nunca lo hacía. No soporto estar quieto por mucho tiempo, prefiero hacer algo en vez de recibir a las personas en la entrada, es aburrido.

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer los deberes diarios. Yo siempre mantenía mi casa limpia y tan pulcra como se me sea posible, no soporto ver algún rastro de polvo. A parte de eso, mi nariz es muy sensible y cada vez que estornudo es porque hay _polvo._ No soy un maniático de la limpieza, solo me gusta ver todo limpio y ordenado. En eso si soy muy estricto. Eso todos los saben y tal vez por eso aprendieron a ser un poco más ordenados los muchachos e incluso más limpios.

Supongo que se les pego lo que no tienen. (xD)

Todos nos posicionamos en nuestros puestos, y como era de esperar a mí es a quien le toco estar de guardia en la entrada. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no pensaron en alguien más para que estuviera en este lugar? Y eso que mencione que nunca me había tocado a mí antes.

―Bien Inuyasha, ya sabes que hacer así que no lo estropees ―eso era lo que me había dicho Lin después de haberme indicado el lugar indicado para recibir a todos esos idiotas alcohólicos. Puede que sea un bar y que tenga ese nombre, aunque en realidad no lo es; Es casi lo mismo a un restaurante ―No tardaran en llegar ―eso fue lo último que me dijo.

―Está bien, no me moveré entonces ―respondí, poniéndome rígido en mi lugar. Él solo sonrió complacido ―Deja de sonreír ―acate molesto frunciendo el ceño suavemente, pero manteniendo mi tono de voz ―No creas que yo soy de esos que se escapan y creen que nadie los ve.

―No me estoy burlando, si es lo que estás pensando.

―Si no lo estás haciendo, entonces ve a trabajar si no quieres que te despidan o que te una patada que te marcara la vida ―amenace, manteniendo mi mirada puesta en él. Tienen razón, soy un poco _tosco_ por así decirlo. Pero estoy seguro que esa amenaza que le lancé no le causo en absoluto un estremecimiento que usualmente tenía que ser el resultado cada vez que lo hacía con alguien.

Pero todos ellos sabían cómo era mi comportamiento y personalidad. Así que prácticamente sabían todos mis pasos, jugadas y _todo eso_. Pero hay varias cosas que ellos no saben de mí. Y son varias si no me creen.

―Ya tranquilo, _perro que ladra no muerde_ ―me contestó él sonriendo y soltando una olímpica carcajada que significa que, en vez de temerle a mis palabras, solo le causaron gracia.

―Ya vete, solo quieres hacerme enfadar.

―En realidad es casi imposible.

―Cállate.

―Lo lamento, bien entonces ―se acercó a mí y me dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. Un pequeño estremecimiento paso por mi cuerpo, y desvié mi mirada de él sintiendo ligeramente mis mejillas calientes.

No estaba para NADA acostumbrado a que las personas me tocaran inclusive con un simple roce sentía que me derretía. Mi cuerpo siempre fue muy sensible al tacto, eso era algo que no sabía en verdad y me tomo tiempo aceptarlo. También porque evitaba a toda costa a que la gente me pusiera un dedo encima. Entonces era normal que yo me sintiera extraño cuando alguien me tocaba. Cuando Lin me toco causo esa reacción en mí. Pero no estoy para nada atraído por los hombres.

(Nota: Eso es también es una aclaración si se confundieron xD)

―Dedica tu mejor comportamiento y si es posible una sonrisa ―sus comisuras aumentaron y al fin se marchó. Adentrándose y ayudando a los demás en la preparación y decoración del interior del local. Moviéndose de aquí para ya hasta perderse en una puerta.

" _Como si eso fuera posible…"_

Eso era lo que yo me repetía en la cabeza. Mientras que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con brazos y piernas cruzadas, en una pose bastante ruda y orgullosa. Podría tener una linda cara, un buen puesto en la universidad y con las notas más altas, famoso entre las chicas, querido por todos y odiado por algunos e incluso hubo varios que intentaron remplazarme y yo termine por aplastarlos solo por defender mi propio orgullo, aunque no lo aparente. Otros han dicho que tengo una gran inteligencia, pero ¿Hay alguna cosa que yo no tenga?

Yo siempre he hecho las cosas sin que nadie lo note, se entere o que sepa de eso. Siempre tuve esa costumbre de sentir miedo y ansiedad a que me dijeran la verdad en frente de mis ojos. Nunca quise, que me repitieran todos los errores que cometí en el pasado, es por eso que-

― _Yo ya olvidé como sonreír sinceramente…_ ¿Ah? ―susurre y voltee hacia la parte de adentro.

No me tomo ni tiempo de reaccionar, hasta que el bar se convirtió en todo un campo de tiroteo.

 **[…]**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, y lamento mucho que haya sido muy corto, tengo muy poca inspiración en los últimos días. Las tareas escolares, reuniones de compañeros y no se que _más chuchadas._

¡No olviden comentar :D!


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Realidad o solo una ilusión?**

 **[…]**

 **La mente es como un paracaídas, solo funciona si se abre.**

 _Albert Einstein._

* * *

Oscuridad.

Y más oscuridad.

Era lo único que podía ver.

No lo entendía, esto era demasiado confuso. Todo alrededor negro y lo demás _**nada**_ _,_ él no lo entendía del todo. Hace tan solo unos instantes tenía una imagen frente que demostraba todo el caos en su mente, a pesar de tener la fuerza de controlar sus emociones y que siempre sabía que decir y de tener una ideas claras y precisas, no exactamente era perfecto. Solo pensaba con rapidez y nada más.

Pero ¿Qué había sido eso entonces?

 _Inuyasha…_

De pronto escuchó que alguien lo estaba llamando con desesperación, ¿De quién es la voz? se preguntaba. Solo sentía que su cuerpo flotaba sin ningún problema en realidad, como si su alma perteneciera a la total oscuridad de la noche, y es así como debe estar su alma. En la oscuridad, así que pensó que era mejor quedarse como estaba y nunca despertar.

¿Quién dijo que no había hecho algún pecado en algún momento de su vida? por desgracia, sí. Muchos no veían la maldad que contenía en su interior, lo podía controlar, pero cuando se instinto nublaba su juicio. Su mente le decía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Y la única manera de resolverlo era-

 **[…]**

― ¡Inuyasha¡ ―gritó ― ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!

El cuerpo inerte en una cama, dio un salto en su lugar, abriendo desesperadamente los ojos con las pupilas dilatas de forma tenebrosa, su respiración era acelerada al igual que los latidos de su corazón, chocando contra su caja torácica, sintiendo que se le iba a salir. Poco a poco, el ambarino empezó a regular su respiración suavemente, hasta que volvió a la normalidad. Los hombres a su alrededor tenían un rostro preocupado, viéndose entre sí. Inuyasha lentamente se enderezó quedando sentado a la orilla de la cama que se le parecía conocida, y entró en razón cuando reconoció que era la cama del cuarto donde estuvo ¿Horas, minutos antes?

― ¿Qué? ―no pudo articular otra palabra que no fuera esa para representar su confusión ―. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Los individuos suspiraron. Demostrando su preocupación por Inuyasha, quien estaba empezando a molestarse por la falta de respuesta.

―De nuevo paso ―el primero en hablar fue Yerik. Su rostro sonriente era remplazado por un afligido total.

Inuyasha volteó su cabeza con velocidad al punto de sentir dolor en su cuello ―Esa no es una respuesta concreta ―dijo firme, con un tono un tanto tosco ―. Dilo directamente ―su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncidos, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y eso no le gustaba ― ¿Acaso-

―Te desmayaste en la entrada como si fueras un cuerpo muerto ―contestó Lin, sentado en un banco pequeño que estaba cerca de la cama. Encorvado y los parpados cerrados. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo con los dedos entrelazados. Y levantó la cabeza con una mirada firme y tal vez molesta ―Te desmayaste como muchas otras veces en todo el año. ― enfatizó. Parándose de donde estaba y acercándose a la cama con pasos lentos. ― ¿No te das cuenta de tu estado? ― mencionó ―Tu cuerpo está deteriorándose, comprende.

Los que estaban presentes solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, de que Lin, su amigo, tuviera el valor de hacerle cara a la situación en la que estaba Inuyasha. Al momento de que el albino se fue a su puesto para recibir a los invitados, todos escucharon un golpe sordo al instante de que todos iniciaron sus deberes antes de la función. Todos curiosos, fueron hacia el lugar del sonido, encontraron a cierto albino tirado en el suelo. Desmayado.

Todos y cada uno de los trabajadores del establecimiento conocían el carácter tranquilo de Inuyasha, pero cuando ocurría algo que tenía algo que ver con él, era mejor no decirle nada y que él mismo lo resuelva. Sabían de la vida difícil que Inuyasha pasó en su infancia. Él mismo se lo habían contado, con sus propias palabras para describir como se sintió. Tenían pena, lo admitían. Así que siempre en todo lo que Inuyasha les permitía, lo ayudaban como buenos amigos que eran.

Inuyasha no pudo contener su molestia albergada desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba cansado que todos a su alrededor se preocuparan sobre algo que no les interesa. Simplemente no lo entendía ¿Tanto problema tenían con que no pidiera ayuda con la condición de querer valerse por sí mismo? No lo entendía. No lo entendía. No lo entendía. ¡NO LO ENTENDIA!

―Maldita sea ―vociferó lentamente, haciendo rechinar sus dientes. ―Eres un bastardo ―siseó con furia contenida. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tratando de contener los deseos de agarrar a Lin del cuello y ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

―Estamos preocupados por ti. ―dijo directamente el pelinegro, casi al borde de la desesperación ―Cuando tocamos tu piel estaba demasiado fría, literalmente ―eso era cierto. El nivel de frio de su cuerpo, era casi bajo los cero grados. Como si lo hubieran metido en un congelador ―. Si tan solo tomaras en cuenta nuestra preocupación.

―Pues a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto su preocupación ―lanzó con acidez, manteniendo la mirada fija en la sabana roja. ―Yo no necesito de esa mierda para vivir ―dijo sin ninguna delicadeza ―. Así que mejor cierra tu maldita boca si no quieres morir ―amenazó.

―Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Inuyasha ―esta vez el turno de hablar fue Jack. Inuyasha no se movió de su lugar. ―Tú, obligatoriamente tienes que hacerte esa operación o tu estado físico, sin decir mental decaerá de forma alarmante. ―esas palabras afligieron aún más a los presentes. ―Pero no quieres escucharnos.

―No me importa ―respondió, sin sentimiento alguno ―. También hemos hablado de esto antes; ―lo miró directamente a los ojos ―Que yo mismo conseguiré el dinero necesario para hacerme esa estúpida operación. ―explicó ―Entonces, dejemos este tema tal y como esta ―concluyó.

―Todos queremos ayudarte. Comprende de una vez Inuyasha.

―Silencio ―de tan solo decirlo, Jack calló. ―Yo no quiero su ayuda ―el tono de voz del albino empezó a descender poco a poco ― ¿Qué no entiendes bastardo?

La voz que imponía el albino, les era casi imposible contradecir alguna orden que les diera con ese firme tono de militar de la marina.

―Solo cállense, y por esta vez déjenme irme temprano. ―el aludido dejo salir un sutil suspiro, y empezó a moverse, con el fin de levantarse de la cama, tomar sus cosas, salir del bar e ir directamente a su hogar, donde lo esperaban una lista enorme de quehaceres para mañana. ¿Era tanto pedir que lo dejaran en paz un minuto?

Y eso mismo fue lo que hizo; nadie dijo nada para detenerlo. Ellos sabían que no conseguirían otra excusa para obligarlo a que se quedará. No querían que él formara un odio que lo conllevara a separarse, aunque no lo creyeran de esa forma. Inuyasha, a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta, sintió una presión en su hombro, volteándolo en unos milisegundos, que lo hicieron experimentar un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Chocando primero con la puerta, abriéndola y al final terminando en el suelo. Prácticamente, fue expulsado de la habitación con un golpe, con la suficiente fuerza y velocidad, y reconocía ese golpe en cualquier parte.

Segundos después de haberse recuperado, levantó la cabeza para observar a su agresor. No mostró ninguna emoción al ver que era Jack quien le había dado un puñetazo. No le sorprendía. Con ese tremendo cuerpo ¿Quién no estaría a su merced de recibir fuerza, precisión y velocidad de ese tipo? Posiblemente él. En parte se lo merecía por darle la orden de callar tan bruscamente, pero a Inuyasha, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ese hombre pelirrojo creyera de su decisión. De su maldita decisión.

Era un buen contrincante de peleas, de eso no cabía duda. Tal vez se divertiría unos cuantos minutos en lo que le durara la consciencia de Jack. Aunque, ahora no tenía la fuerza suficiente para entretenerlo. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, cansado y peor que sudoroso. Probablemente debió de haberle dado fiebre en el transcurso que estuvo inconsciente. En realidad, mintió sobre irse temprano a casa; naturalmente se quedaría en el bar a pasar la noche, pero, esta vez sentía que algo iba a ocurrir. Similar a la visión que tuvo antes de caer dormido.

Era mejor estar preparado, antes que nada.

―Si no quieres quedarte a trabajar lo que te corresponde, entonces te obligare ―gruñó el pelirrojo con voz tétrica. Sin siquiera causar alguna sorpresa o mueca en el rostro inmutable del albino. ―Y no me importa si llegas a romperme todos los huesos del cuerpo ―Jack se posicionó en forma de lucha, para empezar y deseaba que esto terminara para bien y no para mal.

El aludido solo acomodó tranquilamente sus gafas. Se levantó con lentitud del suelo, y con las manos, sacudió su ropa. Cruzó sus brazos, cerró los ojos, inhalando aire a sus pulmones y luego de unos segundos, lo expulsó. Quedándose en la misma posición que exasperó al pelirrojo. Él solo gruñó.

― ¿No dirás nada o qué? ―preguntó con molestia el pelirrojo. ―Deberías a aprender a expresarte más ¿Sabes? ―Jack dio un paso adelante.

Inuyasha abrió finalmente los parpados. Sus ojos zafiro se relejaban en el lente, dándole un toque glamuroso. Jack sudó, a veces le tenía envidia a esa mirada tan penetrante que Inuyasha desprendía sin darse cuenta, inmutable y hermosa para ojos de cualquiera. Inuyasha tenía un atractivo monstruoso que, del solo verlo querían casarse con él o querer tener una relación. Otras personas solo tienen malas intenciones. Pero Inuyasha sabe defenderse muy bien a pesar de no tener una muy buena musculatura.

Inuyasha se mantuvo aún más callado. Casi que ninguno de los presentes podía percibir el sutil sonido de sus lentas respiraciones. Sin siquiera moverse y dejar ver que parpadeaba. Formando un molesto ambiente sombrío que rodeo a todos los presentes. Incluso al albino quien seguía sin hacer nada, todavía.

―Chicos paren con esto, por favor ―decía Yerik adentrándose en su burbuja invisible. ―Cálmate Jack, no es para tanto ―reía nerviosamente el rubio, masajeando los hombros de su estresado amigo ―. Además, no tiene nada de malo que dejemos a Inuyasha irse si así lo quiere.

―Yerik tiene razón. ―Lin se unió a la plática tan rápido como pudo, después de ver la mueca de advertencia que Jack le dirigió a su pobre amigo ruso. Dudó que el problema de él e Inuyasha, no era el único de todos ―. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están ―y trató de calmarlo.

―Pero. ―trató de quejarse el pelirrojo ―Tampoco podemos dejar que se vaya con la suya ―hizo rechinar sus dientes. Como un salvaje y frunciendo el ceño ―Si hace falta yo-

―No harás nada hasta ahora.

―Maldito.

―No es bueno decir palabras, ¿No te enseño tu madre? ―reprochó el rubio con las mejillas infladas y poniendo los puños en las caderas. Como cuando una madre regaña a su hijo ―. Y mucho menos se insulta a las personas, que desconsiderado ―y siguió con su estúpido reproche.

― ¿Ah? eso es lo que menos me importa.

―Pero igual, siempre hay que ser educado.

―No me digas que tu madre te lo dijo ―se burló con sarcasmo el pelirrojo. Cruzándose de brazos en frente del rubio quien hizo lo mismo. ―Porque no lo creeré.

―Sí, mi querida madre me lo repetía todos los días ―en algún momento empezaron con una lucha interna de miradas. ―Así que discúlpate con ella. Y créelo.

―Como si fuera hacerlo. ―hizo una cara ―Además, eso no tiene nada que ver.

―Claro que sí.

Mientras que esos dos hombres. Lin solo se mantenía observando la mini-pelea de aquello dos sin decir nada. Suspiró rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. Giró hacia el lado derecho, mirando que el albino también miraba lo infantil que esos dos parecían. Pero el pelinegro notó de inmediato que Inuyasha no estaba mirándolos, más bien estaba pensando en algo. Lo comprobó cuando agudizó su vista, dándose cuenta del ceño fruncido que este traía encima. Se acercó silenciosamente.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―preguntó.

Inuyasha abrió ligeramente los ojos, dando un salto en su lugar y mirar inmediatamente a Lin, que estaba a su lado. Suspiró y, bueno, ya no tenía otra alternativa que decirle, además era de confianza como los dos restantes. A su parecer, estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes Yerik y Jack.

―Si tanto defiendes a tu madre. Muéstrame todo lo que tienes con eso de protegerla. ―decía el pelirrojo. ―Y así, tu madre difunta tendrá todas mis disculpas.

―Ya lo veremos. ―respondió el rubio. Retrocediendo, posicionándose en una pose de pelea, bastante curiosa; elevando ambos brazos, con los codos a la altura de su cabeza, encorvándose ligeramente, con la punta del pie izquierdo elevado. ―Para eso, lo descubriremos como lo hacen los hombres.

―Si tú lo dices. No tengo problema con ello ―sonrió con burla el otro ―. He esperado mucho por verte pelear, ahora tengo la oportunidad, y que mejor que conmigo ―su sonrisa aumentó. ―Además, me han dicho que tu forma de pelea es una de las que Inuyasha usa, y de que es una sobresaliente.

―Claro que lo es. Mi padre me lo enseño desde pequeño.

―Me sorprende.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien. Parecían más que iban a resolverlo con una pelea infantil que eso, sería interesante de ver. Pensaba Inuyasha. Una gota se resbalo en su frente. Acordándose que alguien estaba al lado suyo y que esperaba su respuesta. Suspiró con ganas, cerrando por unos segundos los ojos. Alzando su mano para acomodar sus lentes que estaban a punto de resbalar del puente de su nariz, con el dedo medio y respondió:

―No pasa nada. ―respondió ―Solo pienso.

Fue el turno del pelinegro de dar un salto, pero del susto. Y dijo:

― ¿En qué?

―A ti que te importa.

Lin solo esbozo una sonrisa. Después lanzó una risa cantarina, golpeando suavemente el hombro del albino. El aludido no se estremeció esta vez, le bastó con la palmada en la mano, pero el golpe era suave. No estaba mal para su gusto. Lo aceptaba.

―Tan taciturno como siempre. ―río el pelinegro suavemente ―No importa si no me dices, no es de mi incumbencia. ―y siguió riendo. Molestando un poco al ambarino a su lado.

―Cállate, Lin. ―ordenó Inuyasha. Con su ceja izquierda, dando un tic.

― ¡Oigan, ustedes!

El pequeño grupo de hombres, volteó directo hacia la voz que los estaba llamando; en cuanto a Jack y Yerik, esos dos estaban todavía en una lucha de miradas. No hasta escuchar que los llamaban, dejaron sus tonterías y decidieron que era mejor contestar en vez de estar actuando como unos idiotas. El dueño de esa voz no era nada más ni nada menos que Onigumo. El hombre venía a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, con otra botella de licor en la mano. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos. Tal vez debería dejar de tomar, pensaba. Onigumo seguía caminando hacia ellos, parecía sobrio, y enojado.

―Chicos ¿Quién les dijo que podían quedarse? ―preguntó, alzando la mano, poniendo los labios en la boquilla y tomar el contenido de un solo golpe ―. ¿Qué acaso no saben qué hora es?

Lin sudó frio, riendo nerviosamente. El pelirrojo y el rubio solo se mandaron miradas asesinas, a una distancia considerable de ellos. El peliplata se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja, poniendo parte de su peso en pierna, dejando ver una pose un tanto peculiar. Nadie dijo nada.

―Lo lamentamos mucho. Onigumo ―se disculpó Lin, en lugar de todos dando una reverencia.

―No hagas eso, muchacho. ―el hombre hizo un ademán con su mano. ―Los escuche hace rato y supe que estaban teniendo problemas ―A todos les pasó un escalofrío por la espalda. Menos Inuyasha ―Quería venir cuando escuche un estruendo, como si lanzaran algo contra la pared. ―en el blanco, pensaron todos. ―Pero no pude, nuestros clientes son todo un problema ―suspiró pesadamente.

―Cierto.

―Así que. ―se rascó la cabeza con desdén ― ¿Qué estaban haciendo? porque luego no quiero tener problemas con ustedes.

―Tuvimos un desacuerdo nada más, no le tomes importancia ―Inuyasha fue quien habló. Diciendo parte de la verdad, pero prácticamente estaba inventado ―Hablando de la hora.

―Son casi las ocho.

―Muy temprano ―respondió Jack, aburrido.

―Por eso, quiero que me ayuden a limpiar todo este lugar. ―propuso él.

A lo que inmediatamente todos alegaron, haciendo caras de puros niños. Y empezaron a aquejarse de que no querían. Era cierto. Era un dolor de culo limpiar todo ese maldito lugar hecho mierda, eso siempre pasaba cuando venían mucha gente a visitar el bar. Todos entonces maldijeron su suerte, no era divertido hacerlo. Pero Onigumo siempre le gusta ver todo limpio y sin ningún rastro de polvo, pensaban todos con pesadez.

―Pero antes ―la voz de Onigumo hizo pararlos, cuando ya ellos tenían las escobas, trapos, pañuelos y productos de limpieza en mano. Gruñeron cuando oyeron que los llamaban, y se dieron la vuelta resignados ―. Tranquilos, solo quería decirles algo.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ―dijeron todos al unísono. Inuyasha se mantuvo callado.

―Lo primero que quiero que hagan es que se pidan disculpas.

Se quedaron sin palabras.

― ¿Qué quieres que hagamos que mierda? ―preguntó Inuyasha, o más bien gruñendo. Frunciendo el ceño peligrosamente. ―Estas demente, anciano bastardo. ―esta vez sí gruño, cruzándose de brazos con un aura maligna rodeándolo. ―Yo no soy mucho de disculpas.

―No me importa, solo háganlo.

Inuyasha suspiro y, todos lo hicieron. Se estrecharon las manos, diciéndose que se perdonaban. Incluso Inuyasha tuvo que hacerlo con Jack, aunque no creyó que él se lo tomara con facilidad: creyó que el pelirrojo reaccionaria de manera amenazante, y fue todo lo contrario. Al parecer no conocía del todo a sus compañeros, y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se sonrosaron delicadamente. Agradecía que nadie se había dado cuenta. Pero Jack le tomó un poco de tiempo aceptar que perdonaba al rubio, y ocurrió lo mismo que él: Yerik solamente sonrió, y abrazándolo con ganas y diciéndole que lo perdonaba.

Eso no se lo esperaban.

Ya sí todos, olvidaron la pelea de hace un momento. Inuyasha se disculpó con Jack y los demás. El pelirrojo confesó que, si lo había sacado de quicio callarlo de esa manera tan abrupta, así que solo le pido igual disculpas y esa pelea quedó en el pasado tan rápido como todos volvieron a trabajar. Aunque, más bien empezaron a limpiar todo el desorden que sus clientes habían hecho en su ausencia; estuvieron como una hora limpiando mesas, lavando los manteles, quitar la decoración, limpiar aquí y por allá. Era un completó desastre, e incluso los cuatro descubrieron polvo cuando Inuyasha empezó a estornudar en el lugar específico donde estaba el polvo esparcido.

Y todos le dieron otra pasada al lugar.

 **[…]**

Ahora, estaba de vuelta a mi amado hogar. Ya vestido nuevamente sin ese estúpido uniforme o lo que sea. Estaba caminando por la misma calle de los árboles Sakura, en dirección contraria, los observé por última vez, pasando por debajo de sus ramas. Acomodé mis lentes con el dedo medio y ajustando el agarre de las correas de mi mochila que colgaba libremente por mi espalda. Dejé de mirar hacia arriba y me enfoqué en como el suelo a mi alrededor tenia zonas obscuras y claras, debido a que las únicas linternas que había en la calle.

A veces me ponía a pensar cómo se veía mejor con más iluminación, o simplemente no le ponía importancia.

Hablando de otra cosa; lo que supuse que pasaría, al parecer no se cumplirá. Mi hipótesis fue incorrecta. Pero veamos ¿Esos sujetos no son lo bastante misteriosos como para que no ocurra algo? a mi parecer no.

 **[…]**

El albino solo continuaba caminando por el sendero, sus pasos eran lentos, no tenía prisa a pesar de ser ya muy tarde. De limpiar, terminaron casi a media noche, y todos terminaron muy cansados, arrastrando los pies se fueron todos a sus casas. Lo entendía, él también estaba cansado. Muchas cosas pasaron en un solo día y eso no lo tenía del todo calmado desde la mañana.

Eso le hacía preguntarse, ¿Acaso esos sujetos tenían algo que ver con él, o simplemente lo confundieron con alguien? negó con la cabeza. ¿Quién más tendría una apariencia como la suya, y un carácter excéntrico? sin decir que era un poco antipático. Lo peor de todo es que era demasiado inexpresivo; es decir, que cuando estaba confundido o enojado ─Incluso feliz (?)─, su rostro no representaba nada. Eso le recordaba a su madre. Ella era una mujer amable, hermosa e inteligente, de eso no cabe duda, pero también era una mujer mucho más inexpresiva que él. Su padre igual la amó tal cual era y terminaron casándose.

Fin de la historia.

Bueno, eso es lo más o menos tenía entendido de cómo fue la vida de sus padres antes que él vinera a ese patético mundo. Inuyasha se detuvo en la acera, sacando del bolsillo su celular, encendiéndolo y verificando la hora.

―Son casi las once, no es tan tarde como creía. ―comentó en un susurró. Apagó el celular y lo devolvió a su lugar con un suave movimiento. ― _Creo que tengo tiempo para comprar algo de comer._ ―pensó, siguiendo con su camino. Dando la vuelta en una esquina y desparecer en la oscuridad del callejón.

Después de que el albino desapareciera caminado, un **Ford Mondeo** de color negro, estaba estacionado a unas cuantas cuadras delante de donde había entrado el albino sin ninguna despreocupación. Dentro del auto, se encontraba un hombre moreno, pelo negro atado en una coleta alta y unos grandes y vivaces ojos azules, muy extraños para ser de origen mexicano. El otro hombre, tenía unos ojos un tanto alargados de un color violeta azulado, muy expresivos y sensuales. Este tenía también cabello negro, también atado en un coleta corta y baja. Para ser un coreano y mexicano, eran unos adonices.

Ambos estaban dentro, sentados en los cómodos asientos de cuero impermeable, también de color negro.

―Estamos aquí estacionados aquí sin hacer nada, mejor enciende la radio. ―dijo el de coleta baja. Estaba recostado en el asiento más extenso que era el de atrás. Vestido con una camisa casual blanca abotonada, una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos también negros. ―Que aburrido. ―tanteó su cabeza hacia atrás con desgano.

―No olvides la razón por la cual estamos aquí, Miroku. ―respondió el de ojos azules. Que estaba en el asiento del piloto. ―Pero, a decir verdad. Vigilar a una persona desde lo lejos no es tan interesante como pensaba que iba a ser. ―este se encogió en hombros. Dándole la razón al nombrado.

―Te lo dije. No sé ni porque acepte hacer este trabajo contigo.

―En realidad, Kagome te obligó. ―el moreno se mordió el labio sonriendo, volteando y haciendo un gesto raro con su dedo. Pareciera que se lo estuviera rascando, con los ojos en blanco.

―Pero no pidió mi opinión tan siquiera. ―roló los ojos. Y frunció las cejas. ―Ya, deja de hacer esa cara.

―Igual. ―Koga río.

―Tonto. ―dijo Miroku, cruzándose de brazos. ―Mejor revisa si ya está cerca.

El moreno solo soltó una carcajada, volteando de nuevo. Se recostó encima del volante, teniendo la mirada fija en la silueta que estaba caminando lentamente en las sombras y que se aproximaba a la tienda de postres. Levantó una ceja. Observó como el albino entraba a la tienda, minutos después salía con un envoltorio blanco en la mano, y masticando algo. El albino estaba ocupado comiendo una empanada de manzana de un tamaño mediano. Koga dedujo que a su víctima le gustaban las cosas dulces.

― ¿Ya viste algo? ―preguntó el de ojos morados.

―Por alguna razón, se me hizo conocida esa costumbre que él tiene. ―contestó sin darse cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta.

―Oh, ¿Enserio?

―Si. Le gusta las cosas dulces, como las empanadas de manzana.

― ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

―Quiere decir que me recuerda a Sessho- ―se calló abruptamente, tensándose en el asiento del piloto. ―Cállate, ahí viene.

―Tú eras quien estaba hablando. ―contrarrestó el otro. Moviéndose bruscamente y sentándose como tenía que ser. Con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia un lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

Koga solo gruño, mirando hacia atrás haciendo una mueca molesta hacia el coreano. Suspiró y apagó todo lo que estuviera encendido para que su presa no sospechara nada. El moreno frunció levemente el ceño al recordar en la reunión, la explicación de porqué había que tener precaución sobre ese tipo extranjero de extraña cabellera plateada. En el formulario que les dieron, decía todo acerca sobre cómo vivió su niñez en las calles de Londres. Extrañamente su jefe sabía todo acerca de él sin siquiera preguntarle a alguien. Eso le daba mala espina a Koga, eso le daba una sospecha sobre algo que aún no tenía bien acertada.

El moreno se recargó de nuevo en el volante, con el dedo índice en la barbilla. Pensativo. Koga no estaba poniendo tanta atención a la poca distancia en la que estaban de la víctima, pero Miroku sí. Mientras que Koga estaba penando, él tenía la mirada fija en el albino. Pareciera examinándolo.

―Se aproxima. ―fue Koga quien susurró, segundos después de dejar de lado ese asunto para enfocarse en su misión. Quedó congelado en su lugar, cuando Inuyasha pasó al lado del auto que estaba casi tan perfectamente camuflado para no ser visto por él o por alguien más. Koga pudo hacer un movimiento de inmediato, cuando el nombrado pasó de largo y siguió su camino recto. El mexicano optó por tomar las llaves que colgaban de la cerradura, y con la mano girarla para que el motor, silenciosamente encendiera. ―Lo seguiremos.

―Claro.

 **[…]**


End file.
